


You'll be in my Heart

by loki_and_dean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: Alternate Canon, Ben Solo and Rey are gonna be besties, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotions, Ewoks, F/M, Force Bond, Force-Sensitive Reader, I am Kylo Ren trash, I hate myself, I like your tears, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is kinda the Queen of Naboo, Rey is a Kenobi, Sorry Not Sorry, im bad at tags, mention of Revan and Bastila Shan, new lightsabers, swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_and_dean/pseuds/loki_and_dean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader was captured with Poe Dameron, and has been waiting at an unknown outpost for weeks. While captured you find out you have the force and Anakin Skywalker's force ghost comes and talks to you. You were the Queen of Naboo. Lots of Poe/Reader friendship in the beginning, but Ben/Reader is endgame. I'm not very good with second person, so I'm sorry. If you have any suggestions please feel free to talk to me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, it's been forever since I've posted anything, but I'm back at it again. This is a bit out of my element as I have never written a 2nd person fic before, but I'll try. I have no idea how often I will be updating due to impending exams, and graduation (EEP!!), but I'll try to post as often as I can. Thanks for reading. And yes is a title from a Disney movie, but can you guess which one?
> 
> ~Taila

You move cautiously down the corridor hoping, praying that you won't run into anyone. It had taken far too long to pick the locks on your cell door to get caught now. You needed to get back to the Resistance base. You had heard some of the guards talking about Poe's escape and the following destruction of Starkiller base. You slowly slide down a shaft that you believe lead to the hanger. The base that they have kept you at for the last several weeks isn't as heavily guarded as it had been when you first arrived. You had been captured on Jakku with Poe Dameron. Kylo Ren had sent you to this outpost, while taking Poe elsewhere. It was rumored among the Stormtroopers that guarded the door that Snoke was somewhere on the premises, but you weren't going off on some suicide mission to find him. You finally landed on your feet, and took several quick steps toward a TIE fighter. You had felt the awakening, and when a young man, who wasn't really there, showed up in your room, claiming to be Anakin Skywalker, well that had just been icing on the cake. When you and Poe were captured you had believed that all hope was lost, but it seemed there was still much hope to be had. 

“Stop!” a voice yelled out. You turned to see a Stromtrooper running toward you. After a few seconds, you realized it was the famed Captain Phasma. You take several fast steps away, until you hear the shink of a lightsaber at your back. 

“Fucking shit.” you murmur to yourself, before turning to see Kylo Ren, himself, lightsaber at the ready.

“Ren.” the Captain said moving closer to you.

“Phasma. How absolutely unsurprising that another prisoner has escaped under your watch.” Kylo sneered. 

“You know guys it really is my fault. I'll just head back to my cell-” You are cut off by a gloved hand wrapping around your neck.  
“You know what staying here is much more comfortable.” You choke out. 

“I'll take it from here, Phasma.” Ren said, Phasma snarled, but turned and walked away. 

The hand left your throat, and your body was twisted around. “What are you doing here?” Ren asked.

“Do you realize it's kind of hard to understand you with that mask-” you once again where cut off. 

“I said, WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. HERE.” Kylo Ren yelled. You suppressed an eye roll and responded “I was just taking stroll around your beautiful facilities.” Sarcasm apparently outshines your fear of the man in front of you.

Kylo stared at you for a moment, before reaching out a hand, you suddenly felt pressure on your brain, but you quickly slammed down the walls that Anakin had taught you to build. Ren stumbled back away from you, before saying “Another damned force user. Fucking awakening. I'm so over this bullshit.” he pulled his lightsaber out, and began destroying the closest TIE fighter. 

While he had his back turned to you, you took your chance to escape running toward another cruiser. You boarded as quickly and stealthily as you could, quickly programming the first coordinates that popped into your head. Suddenly the door slammed open, causing you to panic, you slammed lever down to take off. 

Kylo Ren was thrown hard against a wall, when he didn't get back up you chose to deal with your major problem when you got where you were going. 

It felt as though many hours had passed since you'd made your escape from The First Order. When you finally landed on the only other place in the galaxy that would most likely kill you: Naboo. You were about to exit the ship when you once again noticed Ren knocked out on the floor. Against your better judgment you chose to make sure he was okay. It took your several minutes you figure out the mechanism on the mask, but when you did, but when you finally did you were shocked to find a man that could only be described as beautiful. Freckles stood out amazingly on the pale skin of this mystery. 

You quickly shook your head, trying to dislodge the lust that had built staring down at KYLO REN. You stood and once again began to exit the cruiser when you heard a somewhat faint voice say, “Who are you?”

When you turned back, Ren was sitting up, staring at you. “What?” you asked.

“Who are you? Most anyone else would have killed me when they had the chance.” he asked. It broke your heart that this man felt like everyone would kill him, if he showed vulnerability. 

“I'm no one. As for why I didn't kill you. Well there's only one large reason. Your mother told me you had light in you, and I will not be the one to take her son away from her, whether you are affiliated with the Dark side or not. Don't make me regret it.” you explained.

He snorted, and replied, “Then you are as stupid as the rest of them.” 

“That may be, but then why haven't you killed me. You've had more than one chance.” you snarked back.

“You intrigue me.” he said, continuing his unwavering stare. 

“I've heard many stories about your turn to the Dark side, it was almost exactly the same of that of your grandfather, Anakin. And like your grandfather I believe you will turn back to the light.” you ramble.

“You know nothing of me or my grandfather.” he said, voice hardening.

“Oh no, well fine, but I can see the light inside of you Kylo Ren, you are as good and pure as your grandmother.” you argued.  
“How do you know of my grandparents. Not even my mother knows much about the Queen.” Ren asked, seemingly intrigued

“I have no idea how it is your business, but I was once the Queen of Naboo, myself. As to how I know about your grandfather, well when the force awakened he appeared to me, and told me that I had some great purpose. Do you know how weird it is to have a fucking Ghost just pop in and out.” You ranted.

“You're lying.” Kylo said, standing.

“No, but if that's what you want to believe please do. I really don't give a shit.” you reply, irritated. 

“How dare you speak about my grandfather, you Resistance scum.” Ren said, swinging his lightsaber around. You crossed your fingers, and let out two fast whistles. Suddenly chattering could be heard, throughout the forest that surrounded you. 

Several Ewoks rushed to your side, spears pointing at the man in front of you. “How-”

“I am technically the Queen of Naboo.” you smirked, motioning for the Ewoks to follow you, and in turn Kylo, who they had totally surrounded. 

“So I am your prisoner now?” Ren snarled. 

“No of course not. When I get in contact with someone who can come and get me, you can either find a way back to Snoke or you could take your chance and return to your home.” you said, waving him off. You also shooed the Ewoks away, because you didn't want to them to be hurt by Kylo. The leader bowed and ran off into the woods. 

“That's a pretty neat trick you have there.” Ren said, walking swiftly next to you. “I've heard that those little bears are quite ruthless.” you nodded absently.

You stepped through the door of your old home, breathing in the stale scent. You hunted through several drawers before finally finding the Holoprojector you had been looking for. You quickly programmed in it. 

Several minutes passed before Leia Organa appeared in front of you. “Oh good! We thought you were dead. Wait is that my son sulking behind you.” Leia said. 

“Yes General, Ben is here with me, I told him he could come home.” you answered

“You need transportation?” Leia said nodding to her son. 

“Yes please ma'am.” you said, feeling excited to finally go home. 

“I'll give Poe your coordinates, and have him come get you, right now.” she clicked off. And you set the Holoprojector down on the table, before collapsing into a seat.

“Why would you tell her that?” Ren asked, angrily. “I am not going with you.”

“Because you arrogant prick, I know someday you will come back to the light, I was just giving you the out now, in hopes you would make it easy.” you said, tiredly.

“Why you-” you waved off his rant. Laying your head down on the table. 

Suddenly the com clicked back on, and Poe Dameron filled the screen. “Damn Dameron, I don't think I've ever been so happy to see your face in my entire life.” you said, with excitement you didn't have.

“Same to you. What are you doing with...him.” Poe said, waving toward Kylo. 

“I think technically he's my prisoner, but honestly I'm not sure.” you replied.

“You know what you can explain later. Chewie and I are coming to get you.” Poe said. 

“Oh man, I haven't seen Chewie since Han-” you stopped your sentence, tears welling in your eyes. 

“Yeah he's every excited to see you. Also what the hell are you doing back on Naboo? You know that if Cecily finds you, she'll slit your throat.” Poe said, frustration lacing his voice.

“I'm not a good pilot okay, I picked the first place that popped into my mind.” you defended. 

“Just stay low until we get there.” he said, clicking off. 

“Who is Cecily?” Kylo asked, as you tossed the com back on the table.

“She tried to kill me. Your mother and father saved my ass that night. From reports she usurped the throne after I fled, although I am technically still the Queen. When this god forsaken war is over, I'm going to come back here, and destroy her with my bare hands” you said, angrily. 

“Why wouldn't you do it now?” he asked.

“Because I have other duties.” you said, simply. 

There was several minutes of silence before Kylo said, “Is Poe your boyfriend.” 

You gawked at the question, but said, “No we have been friends for many years. Not that it is any of your business.” 

“Do you have a boyfriend?” you could barely contain your irritation

“Why do you care?” you shot back.

“I don't.” he said, indignantly.

You sighed, and said, “Not I don't have a 'boyfriend'. When I was Queen I had a consort, but that has been a few years.” 

A couple of hours passed, Kylo finally stopped asking questions. Finally your Holoprojector lit up again. 

“We're about to land, see you soon.” Poe said, winking. 

“Are you coming?” you asked turning toward Kylo.

“It is not my destiny, but I will see you again.” you didn't like the tone in his voice, but chose to ignore it. “I will allow you to leave, before I call the First Order to retrieve me.” 

“Uh thanks.” you said, sticking out your hand to the odd man. He took it gently. 

You heard the ship before you saw it, it landed about 20 feet from your door, and you ran for it. Before you boarded, you turned to see Kylo Ren staring at you. 

When you finally continued into the ship your were bombarded by Poe and Chewie who passed you around like a bag of chips. “I'd like you to meet Rey.” Poe said, motioning to a girl, around my age. 

“Nice to finally make your acquaintance.” Rey said, shaking your hand.

“Same to you. I've got to admit I'm kinda jealous, you're basically the local badass.” you said. “Is Luke at the base?”

“Oh no I'm not too special. Yeah Luke is training me and Finn.” she answered.

“Good, I'm going to join you.” your comment shocked everyone into silence. 

“You mean-” Poe said.

“Yup, it seems I have the force.” you answered, several shouts went up before Poe finally said, “Let's go home, Chewie.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has lots of Leia in it, because I fricking love Leia damn Organa okay. Some angst I guess.

It had been three months since your escape from the First Order, you're force training with Rey and Finn was going well. You and Rey had finally made your lightsabers. Rey's was similar to her staff, and both ends glowed a brilliant orange. You had chosen two smaller lightsabers as your design, they were a deep purple. Finn had chosen to just use Luke's extra. You, Rey, Finn, and Poe had grown very close, spending almost all of your time together. 

“Hey watch out, you nearly chopped off my hand!” Finn yelped out, pulling you back into the present.

“Then you and Luke can match.” you said.

“You are distracted.” Luke said, moving to correct Finn's form. 

“No I'm....well I was distracted, but I'm fine.” you argued.

“Training is over for the day. Rey, Finn Leia wanted to see you before you go to lunch.” Luke said, dismissing the other Jedi. 

You quickly moved into some cool down stretches, to avoid Luke's knowing gaze. 

“You must admit that you have a problem before you can begin to fix it. Poe came to me yesterday. He explained that over the last couple of weeks you'd become increasingly irritable.” Luke said. You sat in a meditative position, but looked up at Luke innocently.

“That rat bastard.” you said, trying to keep the very real anger out of your voice, shooting for monotone. 

Luke shook his head, but sat and took a similar position to you. “I am more than willing to sit here until you explain, why over the last three days, you have almost injured Finn twice, and caused a flood in the communal restroom.” he sighed deeply.

“Okay fine, I'm not okay. I am having vividly real nightmares, although usually I can't remember them. I am having mood swings like a teenager going thru puberty, which I did 13 years ago. And-” Luke held up a hand to stop your tirade 

“I've known you since you were just a child, you have always been level-headed and thoughtful. Did something happen while you were with the First Order that you aren't talking about?” Luke voiced a question you had hoped no one would.

“Not really, I escaped unscathed. No one paid me any attention.” you said, but there was one thing you kept to yourself: Kylo Ren. If you weren't having nightmares about things that didn't make sense and that you didn't remember. You were dreaming of holding him, and it caused a bone deep sadness that you didn't understand.

It didn't make sense you shouldn't feel anything for the man that killed his own father, but you wanted to believe what Leia said, what she claimed she felt. Han sacrificed himself, Luke never disagreed with her, but you didn't think he really knew what to think.

“Take a break for the next two days, after that you, Finn, Rey, and Poe are going to a mission for Leia.” Luke said, standing, and offering a helping hand. 

“Thank you, Luke.” you said before quickly exiting the room.

As you entered the dining area you nearly ran full force into Leia. “Hello General, how are you?” you asked.

“I'm doing well, I was informing Finn, Rey, and Poe about your mission. I still don't understand why you insist on calling me General, I knew you when you were just a child, I don't see why you won't call me Leia.” the ex-princess.

“I want you to have the same respect you had before Alderaan. While I was born for many years, my tutors made sure I was aware of the importance of that loss. Plus you, Luke, and Han deserve my utmost respect as I would not be standing here if it weren't for you.” you explained. Leia gave a small smile, although she looked sad. 

“Luke told me you've been having some trouble?” Leia said, although there was a clear question in her words. 

“Ah yes, can you tell me why all the men here are so damned nosy?” you said, sarcasm thick.

Leia let out a musical laugh before saying, “I suppose it is because they care, but trust me it never ends with these men. When I was six months pregnant with Ben, Han and Luke demanded I be on bed rest. I was only had a small baby bump, but every time I tried to do anything, they followed me around like mother hens.” 

You felt both joy and sadness at hearing the story. Joy because you knew this woman, who treated you like a daughter, had once had good things in her life, and sadness because she would probably never have it again. 

“Well then I will never have children, because that would drive me insane.” you joked.

“Oh having a baby is one of the best things I ever did, and even in these dark times, I never regret having Ben.” she said, and a pang of guilt ran through you.

“I am positive he will return to you someday, Leia.” you said, trying to comfort her.

“As am I. Although many people here probably think I am insane.” she smiled softly. 

“Well those that do are not privy to your force powers.” you said, Leia was not a trained force user, but her powers were very strong. 

“Yes I do try to keep that hush hush. I am sorry to say this, but I must be going. I have many arrangement to make before you leave for Coruscant.” she said, patting your shoulder, before leaving.

You walked over to the table that Rey, Finn, and Poe occupied. “I have a bone to pick with you Dameron.” you said, taking a seat. 

BB-8 bumped against your leg, whirring on about his most recent adventure with R2-D2 and C-3PO. You patted the droid before looking back at the table.

“And what would that be?” he asked innocently.

“I am going to kindly request that you do not go to Luke SKYWALKER, just because I am a bit cranky.” you said. 

“I only did it because I care.” he replied cheekily.

Suddenly Rey blurted out, “Luke told me Obi Wan Kenobi, is my grandfather.” You, Finn, and Poe all let out several incoherent yells. 

“Apparently my grandmother Satine Kryze, hide their son away, to keep him safe from Vader.” Rey explained. Regret filled her voice when she said, “They were killed not long after dropping me off on Jakku.” 

Poe, Finn, and you all moved to hug her. “I'm so sorry Rey. I know the feeling of losing a loved one.” you said quietly rubbing her back.

Poe looked at you, but you shook your head. It was a conversation best saved for another time. But that wasn't going to happen when Rey looked at you and said, “Who have you lost?”

“Well as you know my grandmother was one of Padme Amidala's attendant. She was killed, not long after bearing a daughter. My mother and father were killed, when Cecily tried to kill me.” You explained, allowing to emotions to flow through you, but not take control.

“I'm so sorry.” Rey said throwing her arms around you.

“It is the past. I loved my parents dearly, and one day will avenge them. But I have a new family. They are not replacements, but they are as important to me as my mother and father were.” you said, hoping to help Rey.

“Yes I have found my family here.” she agreed. 

“My sister, Anya, moved far away with her husband. Occasionally she contacts me, but we were never very close, as she is nearly 18 years older than me.” you rambled. Your friends looked shocked at this revelation, but you waved off their questions by stifling a yawn.

“Why don't you go try to get some rest.” Poe said, softly.

“I think I will if you guys don't mind.” you decided. They all nodded, and you stood, and made the trek to your bedroom. 

You sat down on the bed, once again, taking a meditative pose, hoping to quiet your mind. 

“You know I always hated when Obi Wan forced me to meditate.” you jumped at the sound of a male voice next to your ear. Anakin Skywalker's force ghost form appeared in front of you, taking a somewhat mocking pose opposite you. 

“Do you enjoy torturing everyone, or is it just me specifically?” you asked, closing your eyes.

“I am a ghost, I don't really have that much else to do.” he said,  
“Did I ever tell you about the time Padme caught me talking to Qui- Gon's ghost. I was sure she was going to divorce me, and then have me locked up. You remind me of her. All hair and love.” you could almost feel the sadness that Anakin felt over his beloved wife.

“Have you spoken to Luke?” you asked.

“Yes, as per usual he complained that I looked younger than him.” he answered cheekily.

“Out of curiosity do you have something to tell me or are you just here to interrupt my sleep.” you asked, opening your eyes once again.

“I do, this mission my Leia is sending you on, I can feel something. I am not sure what it is, but there is something off balance on this mission.” Anakin explained.

“Isn't the whole galaxy out of balance?” you asked.

“Well yes, but this is slightly different, it's a very specific energy. I just don't know what it is.” he said. 

“So basically you've come to inform me of something that you have no idea about.” you felt your anger rise.

“You're feeling your emotions more strongly now aren't you, and sometimes they don't even feel like yours?” he said, ignoring you comment.

“What do you know?” you snarled.

“Do not forget who you are, little one.” Anakin said, before fading away. You picked up a vase, and threw it against the wall. When it shattered, you fell to the bed, tears running down your face.

A knock at the door alerted you that someone was about to enter, but you didn't care. “Oh my.” a feminine voice said from your doorway.

You looked up to see Leia moving further into your room. “Are you okay?”

“Oh absolutely. Your dead father has been harassing for months. I feel like an teenager. And every time I try to rest, I have unexplainable nightmare.” you said, sarcasm coating your voice. Leia didn't say anything, but she pulled you into a hug that you didn't know you needed. 

Leia murmured into your hair, and you cried. You cried for Anakin who you cared for very much, who wasn't even alive, who missed his wife more than anything even in death. You cried for your parents whom you missed more than you acknowledged. You even cried for Kylo Ren who you weren't sure could be saved, who you wanted to save. But most of all you cried for yourself. Selfish as it may have been you were sad, and angry, and it seemed no amount of mediation was going to fix that. 

Eventually you calmed down, and pulled away from Leia slightly. “I'm sorry to bother you with this, but thank you.” you said, swallowing the embarrassment that you felt.

“There is no shame in emotion.” she said, simply, patting your hair. “Try to get some rest. If you need to talk please come to me.” she said before getting up, and leaving the room.

You sighed and decided to try and get some sleep. 

***You were hot, far too hot. You trekked through the desert, trying to find something. You couldn't remember what now, but whatever it was you cherished.  
The scene changed suddenly and you were looking down at an ocean, sadness filling you to the brim. You knew you were going to find your precious item. And then you were plummeting to the water.  
Just before you hit the scene changes again. You were kneeling on a forest floor, you heard the tell tale signs of someone drawing their weapon, but you did not move to protect yourself. You felt sudden pain rip across your body.***

You woke up sweating, you covers twisted around your legs. It took several minutes for you to realize what woke you, another nightmare. But this time you felt a sense of loss you couldn't explain. Sleep wasn't going to happen again so you spend the rest of the night meditating. Trying to recapture the dream, but the more you tried to reach for it the further it drifted away.


	3. Chapter 3

You had spent the last two days trying to find some peace, but it just wasn't going to happen. When it was time to leave for the mission on Coruscant, you had repacked six times, and had about three hours of sleep. 

“Maybe you should sit this one out.” Poe suggested, taking in your appearance.

“Oh shove it, Dameron.” you snarled pushing your way past him. Chewie was the only unaffected by your mood, the Wookie had stayed by your side for the last several hours.

“Are you sure about this?” Luke asked, standing next to the hull of the Millennium Falcon. 

“Yes, why does everyone keep trying to stop me. I'm not sitting here while my friends go for into possible danger.” you said, putting your hands on your hips. Luke sighed, but didn't argue.

As you boarded the Falcon you heard Luke tell Chewie, “Keep them safe, old friend, they are the last of the Jedi. And more important than they realize.” you felt somewhat guilty being rude to the older Jedi, but you didn't seem to have very good control over your emotions. 

Chewbacca and Rey made their way to the cockpit and Poe took a seat near you, he lifted BB-8, into the seat between you, and strapped him in. It was an odd sight, the little orange and white droid strapped into a seat like a small seat. He chirped happily. You smiled at the sight of him and Poe talking.

“Hey, that's nice to see.” Poe said, motioning to your face. “I just mean that you've looked miserable.” he explained after taking in your expression.

“I honestly have no idea what's wrong with me. I didn't have all these problems before I started force training.” you said, frustration flooding your voice. 

“I'm sure everything is going to be fine. When we get back from this mission Leia will give you some time to figure it out.” Poe tried to comfort you. 

“We'll land on Coruscant in about two hours.” Finn said, taking a seat across from you and Poe.

“Why so late?” Poe asked.

“Apparently the First Order is tracking all ships that are moving that quickly.” Finn explained

“Then why did we take the Falcon it is easily recognizable after all.” you mused aloud. 

“I have no idea to be honest, but I wasn't going to argue with the General she scares me more than Phasma ever did.” Finn said, you and Poe both laughed, until you couldn't breathe.

“It's not funny.”Finn said, “Also why are we even on this mission?” he asked.

“Oh it really is. Obi Wan Kenobi appeared to Luke and told him we needed to come here.” you explained.

“Any idea why?” Poe asked.

“Luke didn't say, although I'm not sure he even knew, but Leia actually made the decision.” you said, hoping that would quell the questions.

Chewie made several indistinct yells from the cockpit, you were the first one out of your seat to find out what was wrong. 

“Everything okay?” Poe and Finn said at the same time.

“Something or someone is following us, they are a small vessel, and they have made no attempt to cause a problem, but they've been following us for about 30 minutes.” Rey explained. “We're still about an hour and a half from Coruscant.” 

Chewie let out another series of irritated yells. It made your laugh, “I don't think attacking someone we don't know is the best plan.” you said. Chewbacca groaned, but didn't argue anymore. 

“We'll keep heading to our destination, and just prepare for any fight we may have.” Rey suggested, we all agreed. 

You made sure your lightsabers were readily accessible, and took a seat right next to the hatch. Poe joined than you, blaster in hand. You laid your head on his shoulder.

* * *

Suddenly you were being shaken. “Come on, wake up. We just landed.” a male voice said. 

“Just five more minutes, Kylo.” you said, rolling away from the hands that were shaking you. As you mind defogged you popped open your eyes quickly. Poe was giving you a strange look, but he didn't say anything, as you stood. 

Chewie came over and opened the hatch, dispelling the awkwardness that was building. As you took in the scene around you, an unfamiliar feeling of grief pressed against your chest. 

Coruscant has once been the home of the Jedi temple, and in turn Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi. This is the planet where Anakin and Padme had spent so many hours, probably one of the places that Leia and Luke would have grown up had it not been for Anakin's turn to the Dark Side. Now Coruscant was in ruins, after the murders of so many Jedi this place had been abandoned, been allowed to crumble into nothingness. 

Rey was looking around, and you could see the many emotions she was feeling, as they crossed her face. 

“Let's split up.” Poe suggested.

“What about the vessel that was following us?” you reminded.

 

“We've got three Jedi, a Wookie, and me,” BB-8 began chirping unhappily , “And don't forget a droid.” Poe said, patting his friend gently.

“If they were to land without our knowledge they could pick us off that much faster.” you argued.

“I agree. We are stronger as a unit.” Finn said.

“Okay fine, but it's gonna take us twice as long.” Poe mumbled.

“And we will leave here with our lives.” Rey pointed out, beginning to scavenge. It was much like a second skin for her. She moved through the ruins, looking for anything that could lead us to a clue as to why we were here.

We did this for several hours before finally giving up for the night. Force only knows what you all had been sent here to do. 

“Let's go back to the Falcon for the night, there's no use in continuing this it's far too dark.” Rey suggested. Although she didn't look the least bit tired. Everyone agreed and you moved slowly through the ruins of the city.

You ate in virtual silence, while Rey, Poe, and Chewie discussed what little they had discovered, you sat silently trying to relax your mind.

“Why are we even here?” Finn said, it was obvious that he wanted to return home. 

“I don't know, but I can feel that this is where we are supposed to be although there is a darkness here that is disturbing.” Rey said, curling into a sleeping bag.

“I agree for whatever reason this is where the Force wants us.” you said.

You spent several hours trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in although it seemed pointless. Eventually you gave up, quietly stepping over your friends to find a place to meditate. 

After a short search you found a grove, at what seemed to be the center of this planet. You sat in a meditative pose, and found a way to quiet your mind enough to get some peace from the emotions that had been swirling in your chest since you arrived. 

You heard the sound of approaching foot step, you turned to chastise Poe for following you, but it wasn't Poe entering the grove it was the one person that had haunted your dreams for many months, Kylo Ren.

“Wha- What are you doing here?” you asked, startled. 

“Looking for you.” he answered cryptically. He wasn't wearing his mask which surprised you quite a bit, but you chose to hold back your questions. 

A tall man stepped up behind Kylo, gnarled hands coming to rest on his shoulders. “It is time my apprentice. You can feel the bond forging. End it now, before you become weak.” Snoke said, you gasped at his appearance. Pale gray skin stretched over a badly malformed face. 

Kylo stepped closer to you and activated his lightsaber. You quickly grabbed yours, glad you had brought them with you. He swung his saber toward your legs so fast you had barely stumbled away, when he made another attack. You caught his saber right before it would have cut off your left leg.

“You don't have to do this, Kylo.” you panted out, barely maintaining your hold against him. He pushed away from you, this time swinging toward your midsection.

“Stop stalling Ren, end this plight on your good name.” Snoke snarled. Ren paused to look back at his master, and you took advantage, getting further from him.

He growled in frustration, and charged at you again, swinging his saber in a deadly arc, you caught it with your lightsabers, red and purple clashing violently. He kicked you viciously, and you stumbled away, barely keeping your feet underneath you.

You looked around the grove trying to find a way to end the fight without you or Kylo dying. When Kylo came at you again, you used the force to hold his lightsaber in place between your own. You ripped it out of his hands throwing it away from you both. 

You kicked out at him, anger suddenly building in your stomach. “Yes child, end your suffering, kill him.” Snoke said. Without thought you spun your sabers, standing over the man who had filled your mind for months. 

Suddenly, a flash of light drew your attention away from him, “This is not your destiny, little one. Remember who you are.” Anakin Skywalker said. It took you a few moments to comprehend his words, but you quickly tossed away your weapons, kneeling next to a panting Kylo. 

“Anakin is right. Darkness is not my destiny. But you are.” you said, smoothing the hair away from Kylo's face. He looked at you for a moment, and then you captured his lips. 

Something clicked into place at that moment, all of the emotions that you had built up for weeks drained away. When you pulled away from him Kylo Ren looked stunned, a moment later he yelled “Nooooo!”

You turned in time to watch as Snoke plunged a lightsaber into your stomach. “You are both weak.” the gnarled Sith, spit.

Pain laced through your body, a gasp leaving you. Snoke gave a sadistic smile before pushing you off of his saber. 

You fell into Kylo's arms. “Return to the light, Ben. For me, for Leia, for Anakin. Please don't make me watch you make the same mistakes he did with no way to stop you.” your breath hitched, and you watched as tears streaked down his face. He nodded, but said nothing, lying you gently on the ground.

Anakin appeared next to you, “Hold on a bit longer, help is on the way.” he said. You could feel his force energy surrounding you.

“Thank...you....Anakin. I- I couldn't have lived with myself.” you breathed out. 

“I know, child, trust me. I live with those actions every day.” he said, sadly. 

Suddenly you were lifted into a warm embrace, and you opened your eyes to see Kylo carrying to gently away, “Please get my sabers.” you said. It seemed silly, but you didn't want them left in this Force forsaken place. 

“Do not waste your energy.” he chastised. But he turned, and called them to him. 

“What have you done.” you heard Rey say, angrily. You could the sound of lightsabers activating. 

“P-Please he didn't do t-t-this, it was Snoke.” you said as loudly as you could. You shivered, realizing your cloak was left in the grove. 

The last of your energy drained from you, and you faded away. Anakin stayed with you as you floated in a gray area, unable to speak, or remember your name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sorry. Another chapter will be up soon no worries.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled so much with this chapter because I really didn't know how to get where I wanted to go. A giant shout out to my friend Brittany, who inspired this fic quite a bit, and sits up with me and cries about Kylo Ren. 
> 
> GO FOLLOW HER ON TUMBLR AT (actuallyitsmschanadlerbongtoyou)

“Will she survive?” you heard a female voice say. 

“The damage to her body was extensive, however I think the Force may be helping her heal.” another voice answered “If she's lost her will to live... I can't say.” 

The voices sounded far away, like you were underwater. As you tried to force your eyes open, pain coursed through your body.

“Ben is only getting worse, if she doesn't wake up soon, I fear we'll lose them both.” the voice said, and you felt a pang of concern run through your body, although you weren't sure why.

Suddenly images began to assault you, you gasped, and your eyes opened. You were floating in a very cold gel, which after a moment you realized must be a bacta tank. 

You couldn't move your limbs so trying to get the attention of Leia and Doctor Kalonia was impossible. After several minutes of useless struggling, Anakin appeared in front of the tank, and winked. 

He once again disappeared and you feared that you would spend even more time in what was becoming an even more uncomfortable predicament. 

You heard a screech from the other room, and footsteps came running toward you. Leia approached the tank, and you moved your arm in what was meant to be a wave. Soon you were being removed from the goo. 

“It's good to see you awake.” the doctor said, checking your vitals.

“Cold.” you croaked out.

“Yes yes we will take of that in just a moment.” she said, waving you off. Leia stood off the side looking sad.

“B- B- Ben?” you asked, still unable to make sentences.

“He is here. You can see him when Kalonia says.” she answered smoothing down your hair. You nodded, but felt as though there was something she wasn't telling you.

“You can see your friends after you have rested some more.” Kalonia said, injecting you with sleeping serum. You allowed it to take affect, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * * 

You were woken up by the sound of voices arguing.

“Come on, we know she's up, let us see her.” you heard Poe say.

 

“Yeah it's been almost three weeks. You haven't even let us see her in the tank.” Finn agreed.

You quickly crawled out of bed, biting back the pain, and swung the door open to reveal Doctor Kalonia's back blocking the door. She quickly moved out of the way, when you tapped her shoulder. Poe grabbed you into a hug, within seconds you were passed to Finn, and then Chewie. Rey stood off to the side waiting patiently for the boys to finish.

When Chewbacca sat you back down on your feet you turned to see Leia and Luke walking toward you. “It is good to see you up.” Luke said, kindly. “I remember in Hoth when I spent two days in the bacta tank, I didn't think I would ever get the gel out of my hair.” he added, hugging you gently.

“It was Anakin that saved my life.” you whispered to him. His eyes widened, but he nodded.

“Don't you ever to that to us again.” Poe admonished behind me. “I was sure that you were in for it.” 

Rey stepped forward and pulled you into a hug, “It was terrifying, you quit breathing, and then Ky- Ben passed out, still holding you.” she said, backing away.

“Where is he?” you turned, looking at Leia. She looked away, sadness filling her expression. You covered your mouth with your hand, a sob escaping you. “Di- Did he not make it?” you asked, horror filling your body.

“He is alive, child.” Kalonia answered.

“Where is he, I want to see him.” you demanded looking at the people around you. No one answered, and you nearly collapsed with the emotion.

“Calm down little one.” Anakin said appearing at your side, “Listen to the force and allow your instincts to guide you. My grandson is once again a part of the light. But your bond has caused him to take on many of your injuries.” he explained.

“What bond?” Poe looked at you strangely.

“You and Ben have a Force bond.” Leia answered, she seemed happy about it, but it was overshadowed in sadness.

“Force Bond?” you asked.

“A force bond happens when two force sensitive people connect on a level that is spiritual. Revan and Bastila Shan created one after, she healed him of mortal wounds.” Luke explained. 

“But that didn't happen between us.” you said, unbelieving. 

“We have no idea why you and Ben created a Force bond, but there is no doubt that you have one.” Luke said.

“Take me to him.” you demanded again.

“No, you need to heal more. The experience would be shocking for you.” Leia said, firmly. You were angered by the tone of voice that she used, but you didn't argue with her.

“Why don't we get you something to wear.” Kalonia said. You looked down at yourself to find that you were only clothed in a long shirt. You blushed, and nodded. A few moments later a small blonde girl brought you some clothes. 

You stepped back into the nursing quarters to dress. “I'm starving.” you said, exiting the room.

“Let's go to the dining hall.” Poe said, wrapping an arm around you. 

You scarfed down two fulls plates of food before you even began to feel full. “You haven't eaten in three weeks, get you some more food.” Finn said, standing to get more food himself. You joined him, and he suddenly turned to you and said, “Are you interested in Poe?” 

“What?” you asked shocked by the questions.

“Are you trying to date Poe?” he seemed genuinely curious, not threatening.

“He's all yours, tiger.” you replied.

“I- I didn't mean it like that, I just-” he stopped, and looked quite embarrassed. 

“Poe's furiously bisexual, Finn. And I can tell he likes you, go for it.” you said, patting his back before heading back to your table. 

After two hours of hanging out with your friends, you began yawning. 

“Why don't you get some rest. We can hang out more tomorrow.” Rey said.

“But you're going on a mission tomorrow.” you argued, fighting off another yawn.

“I won't leave until you've said goodbye.” she said good-naturedly.

Poe walked with you back to the sick ward. “I missed you. I was sure that you were gonna die and leave me alone to try and take care of them.” he said, hugging you.

“You know you shouldn't wait to long with Finn.” you said, leaning into him.

“I know, but I don't want to run him off.” Poe said, shifting his feet.

“Trust me when I say he won't.” you smirked, opening the door. 

“Goodnight, Dameron.” you said, slipping in, leaving him standing outside to contemplate his relationship with the ex- stormtrooper. 

You laid awake for several hours, trying to sleep, before you silently slipped off of the cot. “Anakin,” you said, hoping he would appear that easily, “Anakin!” you said louder. You crossed your fingers that you were alone.

“You called.” Anakin said, appearing next to you.

“Take me to Ben.” you said.

“No please, no 'thank you for saving my life', why are all you children so ungrateful.” he huffed jokingly.

“Thank you for saving my life, now take me to Ben.” you said, pointing toward the door. 

“Fine.” he said, floating in front of you.

He took you down several corridors, passing by your old quarters. “How long is this going to take?” you said, frustrated. 

“Impatience is not becoming.” he said, mockingly. You stuck you tongue out at him, before he came to a sudden stop. “Here's your stop.” he said, motioning to the gray door. 

You turned the knob, and found it locked. “You know I can't- Oh of course he left.” you murmured to yourself. You used the force to break the lock, and then quietly entered.

The room was completely devoid of light, which bothered you. You groped around for a lamp, and finally found one. When you clicked it on, what you saw made you gasp.

Ben Solo was lying on the bed, completely devoid of all color. His black hair looked lackluster, and it was plastered to his forehead. You made your way over to his bedside, tears rolling down your face. He looked as though he had lost weight, which he really couldn't afford in the first place. You sat down on the bed, and gently brushed his hair away from his face. 

You cried harder when you lifted the covers to find that he bared a scar matching yours although he seemed to be inflamed. You placed your hand on it, and a bright light lit the place where your skin touched. When you jerked your hand away, the scar had healed somewhat. 

You gasped, and laid your hand on Ben's chest, willing it to heal him. His breathing evened out, and his eyes fluttered open. “If I was going to hallucinate anything, I'm really glad it's you.” he whispered.

You laughed humorlessly, and curled into bed next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to upload a chapter a day, however I'm not sure I will have time tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest, but I will be uploading again soon!

You woke up with a steady warmth wrapped around you. You turned into the heat, comforted by it. Opening your eyes you were met with the serene face of Ben Solo, who looked many years younger in his sleep. 

Someone came barging into the room,and shouted “Found her.” At the noise Ben's eyes fluttered open.

“This is the nicest dream I have ever had.” he said, snuggling into you. 

“Oh trust me it isn't a dream.” Poe said, dumping cold water all over you and Ben. 

“Dameron!” you yelled, jumping after his retreating form. Ben looked slightly shocked, but then he began laughing uproariously. You joined in too, and soon you were both holding your sides in pain. Ben gave you a shy look, and you grinned leaning toward him.

Leia, abruptly entered the room,took in your dripping wet appearances, and said, “Poe?” 

“Oh yeah.” you answered, climbing off the bed. 

“We've been looking for you for almost two hours. Luke asked Father and he just laughed.” Leia said, looking somewhat put off. 

“Anakin lead me here.” you said, blushing.

“You know when Han and I got married, he would just pop in at random times. We got caught in several embarrassing situations.” Leia said, comforting you. 

“How are you feeling, son?” she asked, touching his dripping hair.

“I'm okay, Mom.” he answered, looking somewhat awkward.

“I think I know who I have to thank for that.” Leia said, turning to you. 

You waved slightly and said, “When I touched the wound I think it absorbed back into me.” you lifted your shirt, revealing the reddened scar. Ben flinched at the sight looking guilty.

“I'll have Kalonia give you some bacta ointment to help finish the healing.” Leia said, “Rey is preparing to leave if you would like to say goodbye.” she added before exiting the room.

“We should probably talk.” you said, turning back to Ben.

“I agree.” he said, quietly. You could feel his apprehension.

“I'm going to go say goodbye to Rey if you would like to join me.” you offered.

“No thank you. I think I will get cleaned up.” he said.

“Alright....I'll see you....later.” it was more of a question than a statement.

“Of course.” Ben said, gifting you a small smile. You left the room and went to your own quarters to shower and redress. 

After which you ran to the hangar so you wouldn't miss Rey. You found her standing outside the Falcon with Chewie and R2-D2. “I'm so glad I didn't miss you.” you said, pulling the younger woman into a hug. 

“I told you I wouldn't leave until you said goodbye.” she said, looking somewhat concerned. 

“Where are you going?” you asked, trying to change the subject from your forgetfulness. 

“The first stop is Jakku, Luke told me I should go to Dagobah, but I don't understand why, he laughed like a crazy man when he said it.” you smiled knowingly, “I'll probably go to Tatoonie.” she explained.

“Why in Sith are you going back to Jakku.” you asked.

“I just need some closure. I'm going to find more information on the Kenobi's.” she said.

“Be careful Rey. I don't want to to lose my only female friend.” you said, hugging her again. 

“I should be back in about two weeks, three tops.” she said, boarding the ship.

“You take care of her Chewie, or I'll beat your hairy ass.” you turned and left, fighting back tears. You couldn't explain it, but you had a bad feeling about Rey's mission. You didn't want anything to happen to one of your closest friends. 

A small blonde girl came running toward you. “General Leia wants to see you.” she said, panting. You went running, concern flooding through you.

When you made it to the control center, Leia was looking at a data pad, gravely. “What's wrong Leia?” you asked, trying to catch your breath.

“It seems your old enemy, Cecily, is more of a danger than we originally thought.” she began, “Some of our spies say that Snoke was seen with her.” you gawked at the General.

“You have spies on Naboo.” you asked.

“Of course, my Mother was the Queen at one time, and it seeing as my future daughter in law is the rightful Queen. I've had spies there since you were attacked.” you ignored her comment, but a blush crept up your cheeks, “I believe Cecily is housing a First Order base.” she finished. 

Leia showed you somewhat blurry picture, and you gasped, there was no question that Snoke was on Naboo. “Could she be his new apprentice?” the General asked. 

You furrowed your eyebrows, “I don't believe she has the Force, although I can't say.” you said.

“If she is we are in quite a spot of trouble.” Leia stated, laying the pad down.

“Definitely.” you said, staring at the picture, so your two biggest enemies walking through a garden together. 

“Why don't you go have breakfast. There isn't anything you can do right now.” Leia suggested, laying a comforting hand on your back. 

You nodded and exited the room, deep in thought. As you approached the dining area, you ran face first into someone.

“Oh dear, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going.” you said looking up to find the smiling face of Kylo Ren. No he was Ben Solo again. You thought to yourself, smiling back at him.

“It's fine, I was actually looking for you.” he said, taking a step away from you.

“Well I was about to have breakfast, if you would like to join me.” you said, motioning to the double doors. 

“That sounds....wonderful.” he said, a blush creeping up his cheeks. 

When you entered the room, everyone went silent. A few people even had the audacity to sneer at you. “Maybe I should-” you cut Ben off.

“No these people need to accept that you are back with us.” you said, holding your head high. 

After getting your food and joining Poe and Finn who both gave you kind smiles. Ben began to relax. Neither Poe or Finn seemed to be uncomfortable around the ex- Sith.

“Faggots.” a man said, passing by your table. You snarled at him. Finn tensed slightly and Poe put an arm around his shoulders. 

“Ignore them.” Poe said, you rubbed Finn's arm.

Another man passed, and spit, “Sith loving whore.” Ben stood suddenly, you barely stepped in front him, before he had a change to Force choke the offending man. 

You looked around the room, and noticed several people were sneering at you still. You climbed onto the table, and quietly asked Finn, “Can I borrow your lightsaber for a minute.” his eyes widened, but he handed it over. 

You activated it, and everyone in the room turned to stare at you, “Thanks for your attention. Now I'm going to say this once. Everyone in this room has made a mistake, some big, other small, but EVERYONE has made mistakes. If you have a problem with Finn, Poe Dameron, myself or Ben SOLO, please go take it up with the General. I'm sure she wants to hear your hate speech for herself, especially about her SON. If you feel the continued need to piss me off, please go right ahead. But you won't like me when I'm angry very much, I can be a real Sith.” you ended your speech.

Ben helped you off of the table, and gave you a small kiss. You smiled up at him, and then noticed Luke and Leia walking your way.

“You handled that beautifully, although I would like to know why you had to stand on the table. We do eat there you know.” Leia said, smiling. She pulled her son into a tight hug, he looked uncomfortable for a moment before relaxing into his mother's embrace. 

“Leia told me about the situation of Naboo. If you would like I could go and check it out.” Luke said, Ben looked at you confused, and you shook your head.

“I'll go with you.” you said.

Five voices chorused a resounding “NO.” 

“I don't think you understand. I was fifteen when Cecily killed my parents, and damn near killed me. I vowed that someday I would save my home from the evil that has flourished. No one is going to Naboo without me.” you demanded.

“You need to heal.” Ben said coming to stand in front of you.

“I'm fine.” you said, crossing your arms.

“No you're not trust me I know. You aren't going to Naboo. I forbid it.” he said, looking angry.

“What did you just say... You 'forbid' it. Oh hell no. If I want to go have my people I damn well will whether you like it or not.” you said, matching his anger.

“Not until you've healed.” Ben demanded, standing over you. 

“Do not try to order me around Solo. I will eat you for breakfast.” you said, making yourself as tall as possible. Although Ben still stood several inches taller than you.

“Okay it's settled. No one will go to Naboo, until you have had time to heal.” Leia interjected.

You nodded, and then stormed out of the cafeteria.


	6. Chapter 6

You had spent the last several days actively avoiding Ben Solo. The argument in the dining area had made you furious, and while you had calmed down quite a bit you didn't want to talk to him.

However it became apparent that you had avoided it for too long when a loud knock sounded at your door. You sighed and opened the door.

“We need to talk.” Ben said, gravely. You were going to slam the door in his face, but he stopped you.

“Fine, it's not as if you're going to give me a choice.” you said, leaving the door open for him. 

You took your place on the bed, and waited for him to say something. “I'm sorry sorry, but you didn't need to go to Naboo.” Ben said.

“If you've come here to try and tell me what I can and cannot not do, kindly fuck off. I'm a grown ass woman. A Force bond doesn't give you the right to dictate what I do.” you ranted, allowing your feelings to leak out.

“I'm not the only one who said no.” he pointed out, crossing his arms.

“But you are the only one you was actively trying to stop me.” you threw back. 

“Fine do what you want.” Ben yelled.

“I will.” you stated, mimicking his pose.

There was several minutes of silence before he finally said, “We can break the bond.” 

You gawked, “If that's what you want.” you said, trying to hide the pain you felt at the thought.

“Of course that isn't what I fucking want. I want to spend every waking moment with you. I want to spend the next fifty years getting to know you in ways I'll never know anyone else. I want to share a life with you. Fuck the bond, I want to KNOW you because you spared my life twice when you could have easily ended me. At the time I hoped you would. When Snoke demanded I kill you, I prayed to the Force that you were as strong as you seemed. You are the only one here who would defend my mistakes. I killed my own father, someone who was obviously dear to you, and you forgive me for it. Even before I returned to light you forgave me. No one else would do that. You're my light, and if you choose to break the bond, it'll probably kill me, but I won't even try to convince you otherwise.” Ben yelled at me. Silent tears ran down his face. After a moment he turned abruptly and left the room. 

You scrambled off the bed trying to catch him, but by the time you made it to the hallway, he was gone. “Anakin I need your help.” you said.

“No you don't, little one. I've told your before to follow your instincts.” Anakin said, appearing and then disappearing before you had a chance to say anything.

You closed your eyes feeling through the Force, you barely felt your feet move, before you found yourself outside the training center. You opened the door, and found it to be very dark. 

“Go away.” you heard Ben say, sadness leaking into his tone.

“No.” you said, taking a seat on the floor.

“What happened to you not wanting to see me.” Ben sneered.

“I've decided to pull my head out of my ass.” you answered.

He didn't say anything so you continued. “I became the Queen of Naboo when I was 11 years old. At 15 my parents were dead and I was on the run. Your mother and father are the only reason I made it out that night. They brought me here, but they weren't my parents. They cared for me, I know Leia still does, but they didn't take care of me, like most teenagers would have been cared for. Your father was almost never here, and when he was your parent's had this sadness about them, that I didn't totally understand. I do now of course, and I've seen that almost disappear from your mother. Whenever Han was around Chewie would hang out with me, but well you know Chewbacca. I had met Luke a few times when I was young, but he wasn't here until I came back five months ago. The only person who has been a constant in my life since I was 15 is Poe Dameron, and we're the same age. No one has ever really tried to order me around, and the few that tried obviously failed. You are the only person who has tried to 'forbid' me from doing something in my life, and I don't like it.” you rambled, waiting for Ben to forgive you.

“I'm sorry. I- I just don't want you to get hurt. I'm in love with you.” Ben said, quietly.

“I know I love you too, and it scares me because we hardly know each other....Also I'm not usually unreasonable we could have just talked about it.” you said, truth falling from your lips. 

Ben laughed, but there didn't seem to be any humor behind it, “Me too, scared shitless. I love my Mother, but she doesn't have the power over me that you do.” he said.

Suddenly it hit you that you were sitting in a dark room with someone who just a few weeks ago had been trying to kill you, and now you were revealing your deepest, darkest secrets to each other. For some reason it was funny, and you couldn't hold back the laughter that burst out of you. Soon Ben joined in,

“I really hope you guys have your clothes on.” Poe said, flipping on the lights.

Ben was a few feet away from you, smiling. “What is wrong with you two. You look like two grinning idiots. Oh god what have you done. Is the building going to explode. Is Luke going to come in with bright pink hair.” Poe asked.

“You wouldn't understand, Dameron.” Ben said.

“I'm not sure I want to.” Poe threw back, smiling.

“What are you doing here?” you asked.

“Leia sent me to find you two.” Poe answered, you stood, and quickly headed to the command center. Ben caught up with you, matching your brisk pace.

When you entered the room, Luke and Leia were talking quietly. “What going on, Mom?” Ben asked, taking a seat. 

You looked around for another chair, but there didn't seem to be one, so you sat down in Ben's lap. “We haven't heard from Rey. She was supposed to report in hours ago.” Leia explained.

You paled, “A girl matching Rey's description was seen on Naboo.” silence filled the room.

“Why in Sith would Rey be on Naboo?” Ben asked.

“I don't know.” Leia admitted.

“Would she have known about Snoke, and gone after him?” you asked.

“I wouldn't think so. Rey isn't reckless. If the Force lead her there however, that would be a different story.” Luke answered.

“So I assume we're going to Naboo.” Ben said, wrapping an arm around your waist. 

“Not until we are absolutely sure it was Rey.” Leia said. “A Wookie wasn't seen with her. If it was Rey Chewbacca or Artoo will contact us.” she finished.

“But if something happened to them...” you didn't finish the sentence.

“Listen to your instinct.” Luke said.

“What is it with you Skywalker's and my instinct?” you said, throwing your arms in the air.

“I can feel Chewie, and he's fine. Rey must be blocking us.” Ben said, trying to comfort you.

“Or someone is blocking us from her.” you suggested, worry twisting in your gut. 

“If we haven't heard from her soon, we will begin planning a rescue mission.” Leia said.

“Fine.” you said, praying you would hear from your friends soon.

* * * * 

“It's almost nine and no one has contacted us. What are we going to do?” Leia asked. The command center was full of Resistance Generals.

“It could be a trap.” General Ackbar pointed out.

“Yes it could be, but we can't leave two of our best pilots, and a droid, with as much knowledge as R2-D2 in the hands of our enemies.” Luke said. “and they are dear friends.” 

“Going on a suicide mission isn't going to save anyone.” Ackbar argued.

“We cannot leave Rey in the hands of Cecily or Snoke. She is far too powerful.” you said, trying to hold back your irritation.

“Your judgment is clouded by your fear for your friend.” a small man said.

“Rey is a fellow Jedi, she will not be left in danger.” you argued.

Leia's Holoprojector lit up and everyone in the room held their breath. When Chewbacca popped up on the screen, seemingly unharmed, a deep sigh of relief could be heard. 

A short conversation occurred between Leia and Chewie. “Alright Chewie, see you soon.” Leia said, signing off.

“The Falcon had some sort of malfunction, it crash landed on Naboo. Rey left to go find parts, and was attacked by some royal guards,” A growl left you at that, “Artoo saved her, but she was injured. Chewie has fixed the Falcon enough that it should make it back here.” Leia explained.

“I'll have Kalonia prepare for their arrival.” Luke said, heading toward the door. 

“Luke we must talk.” Maz Kanata said, entering the room.

Luke asked the small blonde girl, whose name you needed to find out, to ask Kalonia to prepare. The girl nodded, and gracefully left the room.

Maz motioned almost everyone out of the room, leaving only you, Ben, Poe, Finn, Luke, and Leia. 

“There is a disturbance in the Force.” the small woman said.

“The Force is out of balance Maz, of course there are disturbances.” Luke said.

“Maz is right, son.” Anakin said, appearing out of nowhere.

“Is that-” Finn started.

“Yes, yes. Anakin Skywalker, nice to meet you Finn.” Anakin said, waving to the young man.

“Am I seeing a ghost.” Poe said, rubbing his eyes.

“Yup.” you said. You looked at Ben who was staring at this grandfather in awe.

“What's wrong, Father.” Leia asked.

“Many things, child. Maz is correct someone is causing a major disturbance. Whatever they are doing is going to have far reaching effects.” Anakin said.

“It is good to see you again, Anakin.” Maz said, smiling.

“A pleasure as always, Maz. I hope you plan to join us soon.” he replied. 

“Oh no I'm afraid I am nothing like Yoda. The Force will have to take me kicking and screaming.” the small woman joked. Anakin laughed. 

“Back to the disturbance.” Luke said, pulling your attention away from the odd exchange.

“Someone is trying to reverse the Awakening.” Maz said, somewhat casually. 

Everyone in the room went silent.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so sorry it's been a while since I updated, I've been majorly sick this last couple of weeks. I'll try to post again soon, but I'm quite busy.

“There's no way the Awakening can be undone.” Finn said, staring at Maz.

Everyone had moved into a small meeting room. 

“Trust me I can feel it.” the wise woman said.

“Then why can't anyone else?” Finn argued.

“You are young. I, however, am not. I can feel the person attaching themselves to the Force.” Maz said, staring at Finn.

“Maybe they aren't trying to reverse the Awakening, but gain its power.” you suggested.

Maz crawled across the table, and stared at you, her eyes felt like they were looking right into your soul. After several minutes of eerie silence she turned to Ben, and appraised him.

“I think I know what's going to stop this leech.” Maz said, settling back into her chair.

“What?” Luke asked.

“The Force Bond.” Anakin said, smiling.

You gasped, “Yes that is exactly what is protecting the Force, although, it has some help.” 

“What? Please explain yourselves.” Luke said, somewhat impatiently.

“The other piece is Rey. But their Force bond is perfectly balanced, both of the light and the dark side of the Force. I haven't seen such a thing since Revan and Bastila.” Maz said.

“If something ended your bond the Force may not recover.” Anakin added.

“What about Rey?” you asked, trying to shake off your shock.

“Rey is like Anakin, in that she is partially a child of the Force, but she is also the grandchild of one of the most powerful Jedi ever, Obi Wan. Both you and Rey have a deep connection to the Force, although Rey is planted firmly in the light side of the Force. She is a true Jedi Knight.” Maz explained, shocking you further.

“Don't worry, being a Jedi Knight isn't all it's cracked up to be.” Anakin said, seeing the worry on your face.

“But I'm not a Sith.” you said, you heard a deep intake of breath from Ben, and turned to comfort him.

“No, I've been trying to tell you since you first gained your powers that there are not just Sith and Jedi. When I was a young Padawan, there was a rumor that some Jedi had broken away, and become Gray Jedi.” Anakin explained, “You are lead fully by your emotions, you make your decisions with your heart, more than with your head. Which is definitely not a Jedi quality.” he finished.

“So I'm a Gray Jedi?” you asked.

“In theory, yes. My grandson is well practiced in the Dark side of the Force, but he has chosen to come back to the light for you, but he isn't a Jedi Knight.” Anakin said.

“So we are balanced?” Ben asked, looking at his grandfather.

“Yes, Maz is correct that your Bond is part of the key to balance the Force.” Anakin replied. 

“Why didn't you become a Gray Jedi?” you asked, before you could stop yourself.

“Because I didn't think it was an option, I could only see the world in black and white. Which is why I could never have completely balanced the Force.” Anakin said, he looked sad, and you wanted to hug him.

Kalonia entered the room, and said, “Rey is stabilized. I believe she may have a concussion, but other than that there doesn't seem to be any damage.” 

“Thank you Kal.” Leia said, the room sighed in relief. You had almost forgotten about Rey's run-in with the guards in Naboo. The doctor nodded before exiting the room.

“There isn't anything else we can do tonight, we should all try to get some sleep, and re-adjourn tomorrow.” Leia said, dismissing the room.

You and Ben walked in silence to your quarters, he gave you a small kiss before turning to leave.

“Where are you going, Solo?” you asked, putting your hands on your hips.

“Bed?” he said, looking confused.

“Join me?” you offered. A blush crept up his cheeks, but he nodded, following you into your small room. 

“I'm going to take a shower.” you said, grabbing some clothes. You left him standing next to the bed.

When you finally exited the bathroom, you found Ben laying on your bed, shirtless. You crawled in next to him and said, “We should probably move into your room. It's quite a bit larger than mine.” 

“I agree.” he said, looking around your room. The bed occupied the majority of the room, a table and chair, were the only other furniture in the room.

“I don't exactly spend much time here.” you said.

Ben captured your lips, and you straddled him, running your fingers through his lush hair. He moaned into your mouth, and you pulled his hair gently taking control.

A knock sounded at the door, and you broke away from Ben. “Come in.” you said, moving to sit in the chair.

Luke entered the room, and said, “I thought Ben might be here, I wanted to bring him his new lightsaber.” Ben looked somewhat debauched, with swollen lips, and mussed hair. You held back a snicker at the blush on his face.

“Oh thank you.” he said, taking the saber from Luke and activating it. It was built similarly to his old one, but instead of a red, it was a vibrant green color.

“Not a problem, Ben.” Luke said, turning to you, he pulled your sabers out, and handed them to you. “I fixed the hilts, but I suggest you avoid throwing them across groves from now on.” you nearly squealed at the sight. 

“Thank you so much Luke.” you said, wrapping your arms around the older Jedi.

“Your welcome dear.” he said, before seeming to grow uncomfortable.“I will see you kids, tomorrow. Goodnight.” he said, turning and quickly exiting the room.

“You enjoy my pain don't you.” Ben said, noticing your grin.

“Hmmmmm.” you answered, noncommittally. You crawled back into his lap, and curled fingers into his hair, “No, but I quite like the color red on you.” you said pressing a kiss to his lips before turning out the light.

You curled into Ben, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

“I think Rey will be just fine.” Kalonia informed the room. You, Ben, Leia, Luke, Poe, Finn, Maz, and Chewbacca were gathered back in the small council room. 

“How long before she can join us?” Leia asked.

“She's been asking to see you since she woke up, but I am going to run a few more tests. When I am sure she is recovered, I will bring her here.” the doctor said, exiting the room.

“We can't make plans without Rey.”you pointed out.

“Yes I agree, but there are many things we need to discuss.” Luke said, “Has anyone been in contact with my father?” 

“No, but I can try to summon him.” you replied.

“Please.” Luke said, motioning for you to continue, after several failed attempts to call him in your mind you moved to speaking out loud.

“Anakin,......Anakin.....Anakin Skywalker.” you finally gave up.

“This worries me greatly, he was just here last night. If he is unable to join us now, this is an even greater problem than I originally believed.” Maz said, looking away strangely.

“Why would someone trying to reverse the Awakening affect him?” Finn asked.

“He is a part of the Force.” Luke said, looking worried.

“I have an idea.” Ben said.

“What is it?” Leia asked.

“Maz says that our bond is protecting the Force somewhat, so we should try to summon grandfather together.” he suggested.

“What brilliant.” you said, everyone nodded eagerly.

Ben gripped your hands, and you both closed your eyes. You felt him through the Force, his signature standing out against everyone else.

“Anakin.” you heard yourself say aloud, willing him to appear. You felt Ben doing the same thing.

“Hey, little one.” you heard Anakin say. You opened your eyes to find a grinning Ben, staring up at his grandfather.

“Why didn't you come sooner?” you asked, hoping that his answer would be different than your theory.

“I couldn't. I could feel you and Luke calling me, but I couldn't appear here.” Anakin explained.

“This is much worse than I thought, I cannot believe it is already affecting the Force ghosts so strongly.” Luke said, worry creasing his brow.

“It'll be okay, son.” Anakin said, trying to comfort Luke.

Kalonia reentered the room, with Rey. Who was sporting a large bruise on her forehead, but looked unharmed otherwise. 

“If you begin to feel weak, come see me.” the healer instructed before exiting the room once again. 

“Kalonia wouldn't tell me what's going on, but I can tell something's very wrong.” Rey said, taking a seat between you and Chewie.

Leia quickly filled Rey in on what little you all had figured out. “It has to be Snoke.” she said, when Leia finished.

“I tend to agree.” Ben and Anakin said at the same time. 

“Who is he?” Rey said, motioning to Anakin.

“Anakin Skywalker.” he replied.

“But you're dead.” Rey said, looking at Luke for confirmation.

“He's a Force Ghost, and a right pain in the ass.” you explained. You felt a slight ruffle in your hair, and you turned to glare at Anakin. 

“Okay.” Rey said, looking unsurprised.

Suddenly a thought hit you. “I know where Snoke is doing this.”

“You don't think?” Leia said, looking at you.

“Where?” Ben asked, looking concerned.

“We're going to Naboo.” you said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, we're going back to Naboo, stay tuned for major drama and maybe some angst. because I love making myself cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: captain-kyloren


End file.
